Ryou goes evil Impossible
by GaaHinaxSasuHina
Summary: Summary inside, rated 'M' for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Ryou joins up with his old yami, Bakura! They plan to get ride of Tea. But will they finish it? And what's the _real _reason that Ryou wants Tea gone? Is it really because she can't do 'anything' right, or does it go beound that? And who is it that is sending Joey Wheeler love notes? It's not Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Marik, Seto, Duke, Tristian, Tea, or Mai, so who is it? Does Seto Kaiba like someone? Why is it that males can get pregnant? Zigfried is pregnant, but who's the father?

Couples: Find out later, i'm not sure who's all i'm pairing together...

Disclamer: Is Ryou fucking Bakura in every episode? Is Duke making out with ever single guy? Is there Mpreg? Is Leon and Mokuba making out every single episode? Is Zigfried pregnant, with Seto's baby? And is Alister also pregnant with Seto's baby? Is Ryou really a crule sex craving person Yes? Welp then I do own yu-gi-oh. If none of that is happening, then the only thing I own is my drawing, and they aren't any part of yu-gi-oh, so I don't own it.

Ryou's POV

"Hello, little one" Said a voice

"Who's there"! I shouted

"You don't remember me? I'm hurt". The voice said, with mock hurt in his voice.

"Wh-what? Bakura" I whispered to myself, recognizing the voice.

"Aw, my light does remember me". Bakura said, in a teasing tone.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded "The mill. ring is gone"

"Um, I have my own body now, I don't need yours" He said.

A person walked out of the shadows. This person had long white hair, like mine, but was more spiked with hair sticking out, he had brown eyes, this person was Bakura.

"*gasp*" I gasped at him.

I never thought that a sprit could get their own body after their mill. item was destroyed. Does this mean that Marik and the pharaoh have their own bodies?

"Marik, and the pharaoh, also have their own bodies, to answer your question" Bakura said, with a smirk on his face.

"How"... I started but was cut off.

"We still have a mind link; we can talk through our minds." Bakura answered.

"Oh" I said, "what do you want with me"!?!

"Your help"

"With what"?

"*smirks* help me destroy the pharaoh's little friend, Tea" Bakura said, "If I can't destroy the pharaoh I'll get rid of his little crush"

"Okay". I said.

I hate Tea; all she does is talk about friendship! She isn't even that pretty. She can't duel, and all she ever does is get in trouble.

'Agreed' Bakura thought.

"Are you going to going to school"? I asked

"Yes, with Marik, and the pharaoh" Bakura answered "we're going to be in 11th grade, like the our lights, and their friends"

"Okay"

FF to the start of school

"Class we have three new students today" Sai-sensei said, "will you three inderduce your selves"?  
"I'm Atemu" the pharaoh said.

"Pharaoh". I heard Tea say, under her breath.

"Marik" Marik said, simply

"Bakura" Bakura answered

'Hey, Bakura, do the pharaoh and Marik also have mind links with their lights'? I thought

'Yes' Bakura thought back.

"Okay, you three can sit where you want" Sai-sensei said

Bakura sat in the open seat next to mind. Marik sat in the seat in front of Bakura. While the pharaoh, Atemu, sat next to Yugi.

"How are you three here"! Tea demanded.

"Tea, you have a loud mouth as it is, you mind not yelling" Sai-sensei asked, "detention, for talking during class"

Tea blushed at that commit, while there was a lot of snickers, and laughs coming from the class.

"We're here because when the mill. items where destroyed, our sprits made bodies for ourselves, 'causing us to be able to live in this time, without our lights" Atemu answered her.

"Oh" Tea mumbled.

'Ryou, is she always like that'? Bakura asked

'No, only when she's being a girl'. I answered

'What do you mean by that'? He asked

'NOTHING'! I thought-yelled.

'Okay, you're explaining later'

'Fine' I thought-grumbled.

Sai-sensei started the lesion. She's our math teacher, she teaches calculus. (Me: I would go into death on the lesion, but don't know any cal. I may be smart, but cal. Gives me a headache, to many formulas).

The assignment was page 294 problems 1-29 odd, 2-14 even, and 30-53 all.

'What the hell is this'? Bakura asked.

'That's *insert cal formula*' I told him, then explained it to him. 'Got it'

'Yeah, thanks'

'Yep, start putting your stuff up, bell rings in 30 seconds' I told him, putting my stuff away.

'Okay'

The rang, right after we were done putting our stuff away. Bakura and I have all the same classes, so I showed him around during second hour, being that it's a free hour for us.

"Hey, Ryou"! a voice said from behind me.

"Oh, hi Mokuba" I said smiling, then turned around.

"*Tilts head* Who's he"? Mokuba asked.

"I'm Bakura" Bakura said, with a smirk on his face.

"Oh,.. WAIT! when did you get your own body? I thought that the spirts of the mill. items had to have a host to be in this time." Mokuba said.

"Turns out you don't" I told him.

"Oh, okay, but you're old why are you here, at school"? Mokuba asked.

"*shurgs* 'cause I feel like it"

"Oh, okay. What classes do you have"? Mokuba asked.

"Same as mine, hey mokuba want to help use with something"? I asked.

"Sure, what"? He asked

I whispered the plan to get ride of Tea in his ear. He agreed nodding. I darted my tounge out, licking his ear lobe.

Mokuba let out a soft moan.

"Thanks, Mokuba". I said, pulling away from his ear.

Mokuba's face was a deep red. I couldn't help but giggle.

'Ryou, what did you say'? Bakura asked

'Oh, just the plan to get ride of Tea'

'Then why is he blushing'?

"Ryou, what did you do"? Came Seto's voice.

"*.* Nothin'". I answered. "just whispered a plan in his ear, and then licked it".

"*growls* Can't you wait, until after school to make out"? Seto asked.

"*pouts* Aw okay, Seto" I pouted.

'Since, when do you call him Seto? and are you and the kid dating'? Bakura asked

'Since I started dating Mokuba, and yes, me and the kid are dating'.

FF after school.

I left Bakura, he went to go hang out with Marik and Malik. I went with Mokuba. We decided that we were just going to go to his house.

"~Ryou~" Mokuba said, in a sing-song voice.

"Yes"? I asked.

Mokuba attached his lips to my neck. I let out a moan. We were already in his room. My eyes fluttered shut.

"Mokuba"! I moaned out.

Mokuba removed my shirt and started sucking on my chest. I threw my head back in pleasure. His hand rubbed my semi-swollen stomach.

"*says while licking chest* Does Bakura know about this" He asked, while rubbing my stomach.

"*clears troat* I didn't know about that". came Seto's voice.

I quickly grabbed a blanket and covered my stomach, chest, and face. My face was a very deep red.

"S-seto". Mokuba stuttered.

"Just when were you planing on telling me"? Seto asked.

"*gulp* we were going to tell you tonight" Mokuba said, in a nervous voice.

I popped my head out from under the blanket. Seto had an amused look in his eyes. I tilted my head and looked at Mokuba. His face was redder than mine, his eyes held the look of being embarrassed, it really was quite amusing.

"How far are you"? Seto asked, "and how were you able to get pregnant"?

"4 mounths, I found out a couple weeks ago... and um, you see..." I stopped talking.

"I just figured he was like us..." Mokuba said.

"Like you"? I asked.

"We're vampires" Seto explained.

"WHAT"! I said, a little loud "vampires? i'm an angel. no wonder Mokuba like's bitting my neck".

"angle, aren't angels forbitten to even come in contact with humans"Mokuba said.

"Well, you see, i'm a fallen angel, my father's a demon, my mom was an angel,.." I explained.

"oh, come on" Seto said.

"Where are we going, we have a meeting" Seto said "Ryou, you're coming too."

I put on my shirt and we left. Seto led us to a room down in the basement. It was full of what I think were non humans.

Sai: That's it for this chapter

Kit: We're put more on later.

ER: Hope you liked it

Mel: Please review and message.

Sai, Kit, ER: *kitty cat eyes*

Mel: *puppy dog eyes*

Sai, Kit, ER: *Screams and runs*

Mel: WHY DO THEY ALWAYS RUN!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Ryou joins up with his old yami, Bakura! They plan to get ride of Tea. But will they finish it? And what's the _real _reason that Ryou wants Tea gone? Is it really because she can't do 'anything' right, or does it go beound that? And who is it that is sending Joey Wheeler love notes? It's not Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Marik, Seto, Duke, Tristian, Tea, or Mai, so who is it? Does Seto Kaiba like someone? Why is it that males can get pregnant? Zigfried is pregnant, but who's the father?

Couples: Find out later, i'm not sure who's all i'm pairing together...

Disclamer: Is Ryou fucking Bakura in every episode? Is Duke making out with ever single guy? Is there Mpreg? Is Leon and Mokuba making out every single episode? Is Zigfried pregnant, with Seto's baby? And is Alister also pregnant with Seto's baby? Is Ryou really a crule sex craving person Yes? Welp then I do own yu-gi-oh. If none of that is happening, then the only thing I own is my drawing, and they aren't any part of yu-gi-oh, so I don't own it.

Ryou's POV

"Hello, Seto, Mokuba". A girl with _huge_ wings said, they were solid black and were 3 meters in diameter.

"Hello, Al" Mokuba said.

"Who's he"? 'Al' asked, pointing at me.

"oh, this is Ryou Bakura, he's my boyfriend". Mokuba said.

"Oh," she said, then whispered something in Mokuba's ear.

"ALAMAY"! Mokuba yelled, blushing.

"*sighs* Princess Alamay, stop being a pervert" a boy with black hair, green eyes, and had dice earings, said.

"Sorry, Duke, but judging by his face, what I said was true". Al said

"*rolls eyes* Hey Mokuba, hi Kaiba". 'Duke' said "you're Bakura, right"?

"hi" Seto said, walking away from us.

"Yes"? I said in a questioning voice.

"I'm Duke". he said, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, I knew that" I said, remembering who he was.

"Hey, Ryou, what are you"? Came Joey's voice.

"Half demon, half angel" I said.

If I had to take a guess, I would guess that he was a werewolf.

"Oh, cool, i'm a yousei". he told me.

Wow! Never would of thought that he was a fairy!

"HEY"! someone yelled "EVERYONE GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE"!

'Bakura, were you human, or non human'?

'Half human, half koori demon'. Bakura answered.

'Okay'.

Mokuba pulled me over to sit next to him and this other boy. This boy was Leon, Mokuba's friend. Leon told me that he was a Neko yousei. I'd never heard of a cat fairy before, but hey it makes sence with Leon.

"alright, first off, i'm just bored so felt like making a meeting to make sure everyone came, we're having a party in a couple weeks, you can bring human friends if you want, and second off, i smell someone who hasn't been here before, who are you, you smell half demon, half angel" a guy with, long, golden hair, said.

"That's him" Leon said, pointing at me.

"What's your name"? the guy asked

"Ryou Bakura". I said, with a blush on my face, everyone was looking at me.

"Hi, i'm Kimio" the guy said "kim for short"

FF to after the meeting thingy is over, cause I suck at writing meetings.

"Hey! Kim"! Mokuba yelled

"Yeah, kid"? Kim asked.

"SOOOOOO, could you use your powers and see how Ryou is doing"? Mokuba asked.

"WHAT"! Kim whisper-yelled "aren't you to young for that"?

"*pouts* no, could you please check"? Mokuba askes.

"yeah" Kim said.

Kim eyes changed to a deep red, they were a baby pink, and looked over my body. Werid...

"Um, you know, that might be hard to explain to your human friends." Kim told me and Mokuba.

"*tilts head* what will be"? I asked.

"You being pregnant with triplets". Kim said.

"O.O T-triples"? I asked.

"yep, =^_^=" Kim said, his eyes now back to baby pink.

"how _are _we going to explain this"? Mokuba asked.

"Easy" I said, still a little shock at finding out that i'm having triplets.

"How". Seto demanded.

"Well you see, some men are born with a messed up reproductive system, that causes them to have a uterus, it actually isn't that rare to have a pregnant male, it's just uncommon" i explained.

"Oh" Kim said, "what are you a human expert"?

"no, I was adopted when I was young and raised by humans"

'Ryou, where are you'? Bakura asked, threw our mind link

'I'm with Mokuba and Seto, why, what's wrong'? I asked.

'COULD YOU COME HERE NOW'! He screamed.

"Um, I have to go,.." I said, running off.

Bakura's POV

"FUCK"! I screamed, in pain.

"Bakura"! came Ryou's voice.

"RYOU"! I yelled, running into his arms.

"B-bakura"? He stuttered.

I just kept crying. The pain was to great. Marik was crying into Malik's chest.

"What happen"? Ryou asked me, as Malik asked Marik.

"*T_T* S-She sh-she," was all I could get out.

"Shh, it's alright, calm down, tell us what's wrong". Ryou said, stroking my hair.

"I-Isis, sh-she" Marik started but stopped because he was crying to much.

I pointed to two bodies that were on the ground. One of them was a man, the other was Isis, dead.

"ISIS"! Malik screamed.

"Shit"! Ryou muttered.

"Hello"? Ryou asked, in a pankiy voice on his cell phone.

"Yes, I need an abalence,.. Isis, she's injured, may b-be d-d-de-dead, *starts crying* NO I DON'T KNOW WHAT FUCKING HAPPENED! ALL I KNOW IS THAT MY FRIEND CALLED ME CRYING SO I CAME AND I SAW HER! HURRY UP"! Ryou yelled.

I looked over at Marik and Malik, Malik was blue in the face, while Marik was paniking. Ryou hung up his phone and ran over to Malik. He cupped his hands over Malik's Mouth and Nose.

Sai: Sorry, I want to end it there, I'm like really tired

Kit: Yeah, *yawns*

Sai: Yawning is caused by a lack of oxygen to the brain.

ER: No one asked you, miss dictonary

Sai: HEY! I'm not a dictonary!

Mel: But you're full of defions.

Sai: Great! Mel's turning into my sister *groans*

Kai: *lol* anyways, they're try to get another story thing out tommow, may not be for this,..

Seto: Kai, you're not even born yet in here, go away.

Kai: *pouts* fine, i'll go back to Sai's note book! *leaves*

Seto: These yaoi, rape, yuri, incest, obbsessed girls will put a chap for a story up soon, proabaly for a story they're working on that isn't publish,

Ryou: Called 'Brittish Princess'

Sai: SO please Review and message. =^_^=

PS: Thank you 'BakuraFan'f for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter, please let me know if it's good. =^_^=


	3. NOTE

Summary: Ryou joins up with his old yami, Bakura! They plan to get ride of Tea. But will they finish it? And what's the _real _reason that Ryou wants Tea gone? Is it really because she can't do 'anything' right, or does it go beound that? And who is it that is sending Joey Wheeler love notes? It's not Yugi, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, Marik, Seto, Duke, Tristian, Tea, or Mai, so who is it? Does Seto Kaiba like someone? Why is it that males can get pregnant? Zigfried is pregnant, but who's the father?

Couples: Find out later, i'm not sure who's all i'm pairing together...

Disclamer: Is Ryou fucking Bakura in every episode? Is Duke making out with ever single guy? Is there Mpreg? Is Leon and Mokuba making out every single episode? Is Zigfried pregnant, with Seto's baby? And is Alister also pregnant with Seto's baby? Is Ryou really a crule sex craving person Yes? Welp then I do own yu-gi-oh. If none of that is happening, then the only thing I own is my drawing, and they aren't any part of yu-gi-oh, so I don't own it.

PLEASE SOMEONE MESSAGE ME! I'M HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO WRITE! PLEASE MESSAGE ME! AND BakuraFan thank you for messaging me about my last chapter, I'd like it if you could give me some ideas. If you're message me/ give me a review for this chapter, i'll make you a yaoi oneshot, lemon or no lemon. It would be up to you. That goes for anyone who reads this story.


End file.
